Dimensional Traveler Original
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: This Is the Original Work, i'm re-posting this to show so you can see the difference between the Original and The New. Anyways In this Story Harry was adopted into the Potter Family though he is till Lily's Son, his real father is still alive he just lives in another dimension. this will be crossovered with a lot of story's, Rating is T.


**A/N** Alright so i have already written Part One of this story but im rewriting it, this is the original horrible copy of it as i am writing the chapter i will post the old copy here so for those of you who like to do such things as compare the diffrence between rewrites and originals you can do so. To see all of the original work now instead of waiting you can simply go to Ao3.

Disclaimer: I Do not own any of this except my plot idea.

Warning: Super Powerful Harry.

* * *

Contents:

Chapter One: Coming of the Ages. 1 (This Chapter)

Chapter Two: His Parent's Final Message's. 8

Chapter Three: His First Dimension. 11

Chapter Four: Blue Flames. 15

Chapter Five: The Time of Angels. 20

Chapter Six: Flesh And Stone. 24

Chapter Seven: Q2 and Q3. 28

Chapter Eight: Cube World. 34

Chapter Nine: COAR 15. 38

Chapter Ten: Stark Revelations. 41

Chapter Eleven: Father. 46

* * *

Dimensional Traveler

 _Chapter One: Coming of the Ages._

Opening the door into Gringotts he scanned the room looking for a specific teller, with a small mischievous smirk he walks over to one specific goblin who upon noticing him flashes a sharp tooth grin.

"Heir Potter," the goblin greeted.

"Teller Ripfang pleasure, may your gold everflow and you enemies slain" Harry returned.

The goblin nodded then changing his sign to closed and started walking down a side hallway harry followed no one noticing him due to his subtle glamour, it was boggling how a change of one's eye colors and a slight change of hair color could do for a disguise.

"Heir Potter it has come to our attention that you have not been receiving our bank statements is that correct? This is a serious offence you're accusing us of"

Harry snorted and said "I'm not accusing your nation Teller Ripfang no i'm accusing Albus Dumbledore He has put a mail diverting charm on me, he has blocked my magic core, and he has stopped me from seeing my parents will's"

With each statement the goblin started to look more and more infuriated, "Have you even done the coming of the ages rituals?" the goblin asked.

"What coming of age rituals?" Harry asked confused the goblin let out a string of foul sounding words in gobbledegook.

"Come with me Heir Potter we must complete the rituals at once The coming of the Ages ritual happen at Age 11 Age 13 age 15 and age 17 each age holds a bit different ritual since you have yet to do the first two we shall do those then once you are of fifteen years come and do the third ritual" Harry nodded he would be Fifteen in July.

Following Ripfang into another office he sat down in the chair when offered, "This first ritual is fairly simple it is a Line and Ability test though only lines and abilities from this world will show up"

"What do you mean from this world?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Some people have the ability to Dimension Jump, only one in the past thousand years though, they travel through dimensions and in each dimension they can gain new parents and abilities"

"That sounds cool" Harry muttered, "Ok then so how do we do this?"

Ripfang flashed his teeth in a mockery of a smile then said "you will cut your finger then you will place seven drops of blood onto this parchment into a specific pattern"

The goblin handed the parchment over to Harry who saw six points forming a five point star if you connected the dots and another dot right above it. Grabbing the ceremonial dagger he poked his finger barely even wincing. seven drops of blood later and the Star was complete it started glowing and the blood connected forming thin lines before shooting out of the point to the lone dot. The blood flashed and disappeared and writing appeared on the paper.

 **Line and Ability Test**

Hadrian James Potter

Lines:

 _Grindelwald_

Current Head: Gellert Giovanni Grindelwald

Status: Unknown

 _Evans_ (Blocked)

Current Head: None

Status: Inactive

 _Potter (Blood Adoption)_

Current Head: None

Status: Active

 _Black_ (Partial Block)

Current Head: Sirius Black

Status: Active

 _Ravenclaw_ (Blocked)

Current Head: None

Status: Inactive

 _Slytherin_ (Soul Fragment)

Current Head: Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA 'Lord Voldemort'

Status: Active

 _Gryffindor_ (Blood Adoption)

Current Head: None

Status: In active

 _Gaunt (Soul Fragment)_

Current Head: Tom Marvolo Riddle

Status: active

Abilities:

Parseltongue (Partial block)

Line: Slytherin, Gaunt

Metamorpheus (Partial Block)

Line: Black, Grindelwald

Dimension Jumper

Line: Grindelwald

Horse speak (Blocked)

Line: Evans

Necromancy (Blocked)

Line: Black, Grindelwald

Natural Dueling (Partial block)

Line: Gryffindor, Potter

Perfect Memory (Blocked)

Line: Ravenclaw

Luck (Partial Curse)

Line: Potter

Harry released an appreciative whistle at his lines then frowned "I didn't know that he blocked this much of my abilities"

"How did you know about Dumbledore doing that stuff anyways?"

"I found a spell at the end of this year and performed, it couldnt tell me much but it did say Albus Dumbledore has place a mail diversion charm, and that my magic core had blocks on it."

"These are just your magic abilities your magic core is completely different" Ripfang said causing Harry to widen his eyes. "Place a drop of blood here and we can take a look at your magic core"

Doing as the goblin said he place a drop of blood. The paper flared up and writing appeared.

 **Magic Core**

Hadrian James Potter

Magic Core:

60% blocked

Blocks placed by Albus Dumbledore

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself before he nodded "So what is The Age 13 Coming of the Age Ritual"

"COAR 13 is easier though riskier at age Thirteen you are to get your Heir Rings" Harry nodded and Ripfang left, half an hour later he returned carrying a stack of boxes.

"Here are the lines you are Heir to if the ring accepts you it will increase your magic and give you minimal access to house magic if the ring does not accept you you will experience a brief moment of pain"

Grabbing the Potter heir ring he put it on his pinky as directed he felt a flash of magic within him and knew the ring accepted him next was Black then Evans then Gryffindor Slytherin and Ravenclaw finally he did the Grindelwald.

"Why am I the heir of Grindelwald?" Harry asked confused. Ripfang Shrugged and then said "I will have to get and unlock the wills it will take me an hour or Two I will also prepare for the cleansing ritual to remove your blocks and add it to your total"

"Very well then I shall be back in two hours time" Harry said with a nod. Harry walked out of Gringotts he went to the Cloths shop and bought new robes that were of expensive tastes it took an hour to get him fitted and the robes made he then pulling up the hood of his new cloak prepared to go into Knockturn Alley. Walking down the alley he went to a shady wand maker, and paying 10 galleons upfront was invited in.

"What do you want?" The wizard asked a growl in his undertone.

"I want a custom wand all options available" Harry responded with the same growling undertone, he had learned during his trips to the alley that the undertone was actually meant as a sign that told the others that the knew this alley and that they knew the customs.

The shop owner gave a nod then led Harry to the back of the shop where different items were scattered about "Cut your finger then with your wand hand do a circle with an x through it in the air and say the words ' _Uirgae facere._ " (Making Wand)

Upon doing the spell thin white lines shot out of his hand and connected with several items the Wand maker grabbed them then said "Your new wand will be a Heather wood and Dementor bone with Dark Phoenix Core"

"This Wand Symbolizes Healing from within, Immortality/Rebirth, Death, and Rites of Passage." Harry Nodded and paid fifty six galleons and nine knuts. he grinned as in knockturn alley they did not report to the ministry about anything so there was no trace on his new wand.

He returned to Gringotts and walked to an empty Teller "Is Teller Ripfang Ready for me?" Harry asked having already lowered his hood though his disguise from earlier still remained. "Yes" the goblin said then led him down a maze of halls.

"we shall do the cleansing first" Ripfang stated. the other goblins grinned nastily at him raising up ornamental daggers that had dried blood stains on them. "Lay down in the center of the circle your arms and legs spread out."

Harry did as told and the six Goblins started Chanting one by one they came up and cut him two of the goblins cut his arms another two cut his legs one cut his chest and ripfang poured a nasty potion in his mouth, the pain doubled then tripled, Harry barely even noticed them pouring some kind of liquid onto his wounds.

After a minute the pain died down and harry truly felt his magic inside of him he was shocked he had never felt like this before!

After sitting up he continued to sit their for a couple minutes adjusting to the feel of his magic before standing up "I'm ready to see my Parents wills now"


End file.
